The Lost Souls
by KryceksGirl
Summary: In the City of Lost Souls, two teams must join forces to stop a potential new serial killer from destroying all of their lives. On the state line lays a body cut into pieces like a jigsaw, much like all their lives are. GSR/Jisbon CSI/Mentalist Crossover/AU - First Fanfic Posted, No Flames please! Reviews are very much welcomed though! Rated T for future chapters!


The Lost Souls

Jane's POV

The Girl's body was found lying on the highway, her front torso in California and her lower half in Nevada. It was almost as if her body had been staged like this, but one could guess her body had actually been randomly dumped from a drive by vehicle. Though as CBI consultant Patrick Jane looked upon the crime scene it was clear to him that it was intentional, the killer probably did this to buy himself some extra time to escape. They knew it was a male killer for the rape kit had already been run before they made it to the scene, it had come back positive. Sara Sidle was the lead on the case until CBI had stepped in, now the state bureaucracy was doing an expected pissing match for who actually owned the case. The killer had been smart on this one Jane thought to himself, however he would be no match for his CBI team. They held the consecutive lead on closed cases in their district, thanks largely impart to him and Teresa Lisbon's lead. Looking up from the young girl's body towards where their Boss stood toe to toe with the CSI team lead Gil Grissom, Jane could clearly see that there was still a pissing match going on. Sara Sidle saw it too, she had no doubt that Grissom would win the rights to the case but she also had her doubts as she gazed upon the green eyed Agent from California. Jane observed all of it, and he saw more than most, like how the younger CSI agent was clearly in love with her boss though for yet more obvious reasons she was doing her best to hide it. Jane almost felt sorry for her for it was impossible to keep anything hidden from him. Like how Lisbon kept tossing a glance at him every few seconds just to make sure he was still there, yes he subconsciously knew she was in love with him too. Oddly enough he was a bit more obscure and blind to his own feelings, and yet on some level he knew it was there too. Sidle had tried to resist Jane's presence on scene since he was not an actual CBI agent; however Lisbon had put her foot down and finally won out by threatening to call the governor. James "Jim" Brass a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police Department, and co-lead with the CSI unit stepped in between Lisbon and Grissom and reassured her that Jane would be allowed on the scene. He made it clear that he often works closely with the night shift team at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and that as soon as the jurisdiction issue was resolved everything else should work itself out. Jane shook his head as he watched this entire scene taking place; it was ridiculous to him, all these people fighting over a dead body. Who was there to fight for her while she was alive? And exactly was she? The team had only been called in due to the jurisdiction issues and the peculiar way in which she had been murdered. Kimball Cho second to Lisbon as senior agent for their CBI team hung up his cell phone in which he had been discussing matters back to Hightower and explaining the issue of who the body belonged to. Walking from over by their SUV towards the three lead agents still discussing regulations and state lines, Cho stood there and let his presence alone disrupt the bickering. All agents turned to face him, including Sara Sidle and Patrick Jane. "I just got off the phone with Agent Hightower, she said that she has discussed things with the higher-ups and they have all unanimously reached the decision that we are to all work together." Sidle crossed her arms looking slightly pissed and spoke up, clearly unafraid of Cho. "Meaning what exactly? We get the body, you get the case? How is that fair?" Grissom stopped Sara before she went off in a long tangent that would actually make matters worse and not better. "Sara, let the agent finish." She turned to her boss and just barely kept a death glare off of her face; though she said nothing out loud Jane could read plenty off of her body language and expression. Clearly she hated how he had just chided her like a small child in front of everyone, but to her credit she could also see that he was right and thus she kept her mouth closed as she turned back to look at agent Cho. The Asian agent continued on as if he had never been interrupted, "Hightower explained that we are all to work together equally. It will be this CSI team, our CBI team and Detective Brass here. She said they are all looking at it as a way of strengthening inner agency cooperation and building better ties across the state lines agencies." Lisbon's lips were in a grimace and nodded "So basically this is a political move and we all just have to grin and bear it." She was clearly thinking of all the paperwork in which this would involve in the end for her, that is if Jane kept his stunts down to a minimum. "Okay people let's make this work for the best." Jim Brass interceded. Looking to Lisbon and her team he indicated Jane, "But anything your consultant does is on you and your team, I won't take heat for anything he does." Jane couldn't help but pipe in "Oh, I see you are familiar with my work." He smiled as Lisbon jumped in on his behalf "I can assure you nothing will be done that isn't required. Plus we do hold the record for most closed cases back home and from what I gather here from CSI Grissom is that you do as well. So let me assure you that nothing will upset your record." Brass nodded and relaxed somewhat "Good, I'm glad to hear that." Turning towards the body he then sighed and indicated the body "Now, let's finds out who this poor girl is and why she was hacked to death like a jigsaw puzzle." The body of the pretty young blond was indeed cut in pieces and laid out as if she were a puzzle being put back together.


End file.
